


Realisation

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: 'Lily Evans, I’ve come to realise, is like a Golden Snitch.'





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Author's note: Just trying out with a different style, and to be honest, I'm really pleased with this. I'd be thrilled if you reviewed, and constructive criticism is always appreciated._ __

Prompt: 062: Inevitable

__

When James Potter first told Sirius Black why he liked Lily Evans, he had guffawed at him for about an hour and twenty minutes. The next day, he had teased him about it during all classes especially Charms, and almost strolled to where Evans was sitting to reveal his best friend’s secret. To James’ delight, though, Sirius tripped with his shoelace midway through his trot, and had to bear people laughing at _him_ the entire period.

(Thank god, because James had reached the point where he was utterly sure he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands away from Sirius’s neck if he had continued all day long about it.)

He, James, grumpily let Sirius tell Peter and Remus -- through intermittent gasps, when he wasn’t howling with laughter– what James had previously told him. These two, however, didn’t seem to take it as ludicrously as Sirius had. Remus simply shrugged, and became absorbed with his book again, and Peter preened James for having come up with such an intelligent sentiment. 

(At the sound of this, James’s chest swelled with appreciation towards his friends, with the exception of Sirius of course. Sirius dourly frowned at them all and left the dorm, claiming that all of his friends complete lunatics, and that he’d rather hang out with the Giant Squid than with any of them.)

And to be honest, neither of them could care less. Sirius would come around, eventually. He always did. 

 

~ 

_Lily Evans, I’ve come to realise, is like a Golden Snitch. I’m no Seeker, I am aware of that, but I know the feeling. The rush, the adrenaline: that’s the exact same way I feel about Lily Evans. She is just a mere person, a mere witch in a school full of adolescent wizards, and all the same, she’s the only one I’m focused on.She’s difficult to understand, hard to grasp, but when you have her, when you have her dangling in the palm of your hand, you know, you just know that the adrenaline, the rush, the danger, the trouble you went to get it, get her.._ _.. it was all worth it._ __

__


End file.
